Other Sins
by Spoof-Fuzzy-Bwii
Summary: After years of being on the road Desire and Destiny run into two mysterious people who will change their lives forever...Meet Desire and Destiny the two other sins...EnvyOC EdwardOC.
1. Chapter 1

_---------_

_Summary: After years of being on the road Desire and Destiny run into two mysterious people who will change their lives forever...Meet Desire and Destiny the two other sins...EnvyOC EdwardOC_

---------

Fuzzy: My first FullMetal fic! Well anyways here are the profiles for my two Ocs:

Homunculi:

Name: Desire

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Hair Color, Length: Dark Purple, almost black. Middle of Back, Slightly Wavy.

Eye Color: Light purple, catlike eyes.

Location of sign: On the left side of her hip.

Clothes: Low Black mini Skirt, a tight Dark purple vest.

Human:

Name: Cassandra

Age: 6

Sex: Female

Hair: Dark Brown, Cut short.

Eyes: Left: Light Blue Right: Silver.

Family: Mother: Dead. Father: Dead. Twin Sister: Alive.

Personality: Innocent, Shy, but Smart.

Story of Death: Her father killed her when he was drunk one night and her twin, Cassidy, brought her back to life.

-----------------------------------

Homunculi:

Name: Destiny

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Hair: Dark Blue, Shoulder Length, Straight.

Eyes: Purple, Catlike.

Location of Sign: Left side of her Neck.

Clothes: Black Leather pants, a Black V-neck with no sleeves.

Human:

Name: Cassidy

Age: 7

Sex: Female

Hair: Long Straight, Dirty Blonde.

Eyes: Light Blue.

Family: Mother: Dead, Father: Dead, Twin Sister: Alive.

Personality: Outgoing, Naïve, Serious.

Story of Death: Two years after bringing her sister back to life as a homunculi they both went after their father to get revenge against him. During the fight she got stabbed through the neck with her fathers pocket knife and died. Desire Brought her back to life as a repayment for her sister bringing back herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other Sins: Chapter One.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides Destiny and Desire and any other random character I feel like putting in the story.

Destiny looked up from the couch when her sister, Desire, slammed the front door of the mansion. She watched her plop down on the couch right in front of the one she was sitting on. "I hate this stupid place!" Desire said kicking over the coffee table, which was located between the two couches. It flew over the couch, barely missing Destiny's head. Destiny sighed and set the newspaper, in which she was reading, down. "I don't see anything wrong with this place." Desire growled and sank deeper in to the couch. They had been living in the mansion for a month now with Lust and Gluttony. They had only met one other homunculi, Envy.

They had met up with two of the three homunculi in a small town of Astra. They had met them in a small bar about two months ago. Destiny looked up at the ceiling and thought back to the time when they first met the other two homunculi.

Flashback:

Destiny and Desire were traveling a lot back then. They had been traveling ever since the incident happened which turned them both into homunculi. They were currently were sitting down in a dark corner of a small bar. Desire was munching on a tray full of french-fries while Destiny was sipping on her glass of water when Envy and Lust had walked in the bar. They sat down at the booth right in front of Desires and Destiny's booth. They both watched as Lust leaned closer to Envy and said "She said that they are supposed to be somewhere in this town, why don't you ask the bar tender if he has seen them."

Desire raised a slender eyebrow and looked across the table at her sister.

"I wonder who they are looking for" She mumbled.

Destiny shrugged and continued sipping her water before stopping and saying " Its none of our business, leave them be"

Desire glared over the table at her sister. A few french-fries later they watched as Envy slid out of the booth and walked over to the bar slightly swinging his hips as he went…or at least that's what Desire saw. Destiny was watching Lust talk to a old man at another table.

The old man shook his head no a couple of times, at one point in the conversation his face went red, before Lust walked back to the booth and sat down. Envy was still at the bar seemingly flirting with the bar tender. After a while Destiny's water was gone and she immediately asked Desire to get her another one. Desire slid out of the booth mumbling about lazy, annoying sisters and glasses of water.

She walked over to the bar and sat on the barstool next to Envy. She leaned over the bar and cleared her throat getting both of the guys attention.

"Can I please get another glass of water for my sister?"

The Bartender gave out a quiet yes, glanced back at Envy, and walked down the bar to get the glass of water. Envy turned to Desire with a big grin on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Desire smirked and turned her head to the side. "Shoot"

"Have you seen two girls with a symbol like this any where on their body?"

He pointed to his upper thigh were the sign of the ouroboros was.

Desire's eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal. She looked back up into Envy's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Envy's grin somehow got bigger then it was before " Is tha-"

"Here is your glass of water, miss" The Bartender had returned with he glass of water.

He had a fake smile plastered over his face, he was obviously jealous.

Desire smiled, gave a "Thank you", and flipped a silver coin into a jar that was labeled 'Tips' by the cash register. She got up from the stool and walked back over to the booth which her sister was sitting in looking bored. Envy smiled and turned back to the Bartender.

"So have you seen anybody with that symbol?"

The Bartenders (Now named Jim because I'm tired of calling him Bartender) smile turned into a smirk. "Can I see it again?" Envy smirked back and stood up lifting up his skirt a bit revealing the Symbol. Jim leaned over the bar to get a 'closer' look. Jim looked back up at Envy and shook his head no. "I've never seen that symbol in my life…So do you want to do something later, babe?"

Desire immediately chocked on her current french-fry and Destiny sprayed out all of the water from her mouth all over Desire. After swallowing the french-fry and giving Destiny a quick glare she burst out laughing. Destiny was already laughing by the time Desire even swallowed the fry.

Lust, back at the table, who heard the entire conversation, was chuckling. She knew that Envy hated it when people would mistake him for a girl. Envy threw a glare over at the girls table and then at Lusts table. He then looked back towards Jim smiling.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you but I'm not a girl, I'm a boy"

Jims expression turned to one of shock. "but I thought tha-"

Envy flew over the counter pouncing on Jim.

"Ahhh" Jim yelled as he was tackled by Envy.

Desire and Destiny stopped laughing to watch what was happening between the two men.

Envy raised his fist and punched Jim in the face.

Jim was knocked out after the second punch. Envy reached up behind the bar, grabbed a glass, and broke in on the counter. He brought the now sharp pointy glass down on Jim's throat, ending Jims life.

Desire jumped out of the booth and ran over to Envy ripping him off the dead, bleeding corps of Jim. She threw Envy against the wall and glared at him with full force. "What exactly do you think you are doing?" She yelled in Envy's face.

"He had it coming." was Envy's reply.

She raised her fist to punch Envy in the face but Envy kicked her away before she could punch him. She crashed into a table, flipping it over. Destiny got up from the table and charged Envy but was thrown aside by Lust. "Don't be stupid little girl" Destiny glared at Lust before yelling back at her "I am NOT a little girl!" She ran at Lust, successfully landing a punch on her face.

Desire got up off the ground and glared at Envy before clapping her hands and slamming them down on the flipped table. The table turned into five spikes that flew at Envy. "Take that!" She yelled as she watched them embed themselves into Envy.

Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth as he stared at Desire. "So you're a alchemist" He pulled the spikes out of himself one by one. Desire just stood there calmly and watched. "So you ARE like me and my sister…" Envy turned his attention from the spikes back to Desire. "What do you mean like me and my sister?" Desire pulled down her skirt a little bit on the left side of her hip revealing the symbol. "My sister has one on her neck if you look." Envy removed the last spike before calmly walking over to Desire. He stopped a foot in front of her before bending over and looking closer at the mark. "So you are…" Envy quickly picked up a piece of glass from off of the floor before slitting her throat. "Prove it"

Desires eyes were closed as the cut on her throat healed its self and she opened her eyes again. "See there is your proof or do you want to 'kill' me again." Envy smirked before turning to Lust and Destiny, who were still fighting. Lust had a few minor bruises and Destiny had a cut crossed her cheek along with a few bruises. It was a pretty even fight.

"Hey Lust I don't think Dante will like it if you hurt the new homunculi" Lust and Destiny froze and turned around to look at Envy and Desire. "What do you mean new homunculi?" Envy pointed to Desires exposed hip and back at Destiny's neck were you could clearly see the symbol. "Wha?" Lust said looking back and forth between Destiny and Desire.

Lust sighed before re-extracting her nails back to their normal length. "Fine then lets go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuzzy: Hmm, T'was ok i guess.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Fuzzy: Well here is the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own FullMetal Alchemist.

---------------------------------------------

Other Sins: Chapter Two

Lust sighed before re-extracting her nails back to their normal length. "Fine then lets go"

She started walking towards the exit of the bar. Desire glanced at Destiny before walking past Envy, following Lust out the door. When she noticed that neither of the two moved she looked back at them. "What's the matter with you?" Destiny was looking down at the dead corps of the old man. Desire tilted her head to one side and asked "When did he die?"

Destiny replied, not even looking up from the corps "He got between me and Lust when she was about to stab me through the chest…I think he wanted to save me" Desire sighed and walked over to her sister. Destiny was the youngest of the two. She had always hated seeing things die, Plant, animal, or person. It always made her sad. The odd thing was, was that when she had died from their father stabbing her through the neck, she didn't even shed a tear.

"So what, you want to give him a proper burial?" Envy sneered before walking out of the bar.

"Come on lets just go…Destiny?" Destiny had picked the corps up and was walking towards the door were Lust and Envy were waiting. "It will only take a second." She went out side and laid the man down in the middle of the empty street. She stepped back from him and closed her eyes. The old mans body started shacking and morphing in to the small form of a bird. The small, yellow bird chirped before it quickly looked up at Destiny then went flying off into the night sky.

"What on earth was that?" Envy asked watching the bird until it was gone.

"That's my power as a homunculi, I can make the bodies of dead humans into animals, dead animals into plants, and dead plants into soil, so they can live another life…you will rarely see me use my powers though…you were just lucky to be here at the time." Destiny turned around and looked at Lust and Envy. "I don't know what you do and since I showed you my power it is only polite to show me your own."

Lust was the first to reply. "You saw my power first hand in the bar…I can extend my nails to any length and make them as hard as steel"

Envy walked over to Desire before saying "I haven't seen your ability yet so after you show me yours I'll show you mine." Desire rolled her eyes before a light consumed her body and in the place were she once stood was a replica on Envy. "See there" She said in Envy's voice. The real Envy's eyes widened before he stumbled back. "That's my power…how can we have the same one!" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" Envy stepped closer so he was less then a foot away from her. The same bright light consumed his body before a replica of Desire stood in his place. "Holy crap!" Desire yelled….right in Envy's face. Envy smirked right before turning back into his regular form, Desire did the same. "Is that what you really look like?" Destiny asked. "No, I don't remember what I really look like" Envy replied. "Oh" was the reply he got from the two girls.

"So were are we going to go?" Desire asked wanting to get off the subject. Lust turned towards her and said "To our mansion" Desire and Destiny both nodded their heads yes and looked towards Envy. "Well lets go!" Envy exclaimed as he grabbed on to the rain gutter of the bar and climbed up to the roof. Lust followed after him and then Desire and last Destiny.

Envy was already a few houses away with Lust close behind him when Destiny got on the roof. Desire was waiting for her at the top. Destiny gave her sister a questioning glance. "They will wait for us if we get to far behind, Its not like they said that we were in a hurry or something" Desire said shrugging. Like she said they had found Envy and Lust waiting on a roof a few houses away. Envy nodded his head when they arrived and then said " Come on, we're going to the train station. We're going to take a train to central."

They kept hopping across the roofs before coming to a place where the houses stopped. They could see the train station a while away.

They jumped off the last roof and continued to run to the train station.

Desire and Destiny plopped down on a bench outside the station while Lust and Envy went in to buy the tickets.

Destiny looked up at the night sky before turning to her sister "Why are we going with them?"

Desire glanced at her sister, signing. " I'm not sure, they probably know more about us then we do ourselves." Destiny nodded her head.

Envy and Lust walked out of the small train station, Envy waving three tickets in his hand. Lust had hers in her hand. "The next train to central will arrive in 3 hours." She said as Envy sat down on the bench between Desire and Destiny, putting his arms around them bringing them closer. Destiny pushed away and got up to sit on a different bench but Desire put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Might as well get some sleep, its not like the train is going to get here anytime soon." She murmured. Envy gave out a big yawn before resting his head on Desires. "She's right you know" he said also closing his eyes.

Lust sat down by Destiny and closed her eyes. Destiny stayed awake knowing that someone would have to watch for the train.

Destiny was starting to nod off to sleep when the train arrived. Its whistle blew immediately waking everyone up. Envy had jumped up from the bench, bringing Desire with him. She had wrapped her arms around his waist in her sleep. While he was looking around trying to locate the noise before noticing the train. Desire got up off the ground, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Lust and Destiny both yawned and stretched before getting off the bench. They all walked over to the train, boarding after showing the conductor their tickets. They took a booth in the back of the cart. There was only one other family on the train. It consisted of two elderly folks.

Envy and Desire took one side while Lust and Destiny took the other side. Desire rested her head on Envy's shoulder again before falling back to sleep. Envy sighed before sinking deeper into the cushioned seat. He shrugged her off his shoulder. She growled and decided to rest her head on the window instead of him.

Lust had found a book underneath the seat and was now reading it and Destiny was sleeping with her head also on the window. Envy had decided that Desires lap was the most comfortable place to lay his head, and was now asleep.

A few hours later the train came to a stop at central station. Lust's book was laying open on her chest as she had dosed off. Destiny was still in the same position except she was more hunched over. Desires hand was now located in Envy's hair and Envy was quietly snoring with a line of drool slowly creating a trail out the side of Envy's mouth.

Envy rolled off the seat when the trail came to a stop, Lust fell forward, the book falling onto the floor, barely missing Envy's head. Destiny shook her head and sat up straight while Desire yawned and stretched her arms before standing up, stepping over the now awake Envy, and walked off the train. Envy shook his head trying to get the blush off his face. When Desire had stepped over him he had had a pretty nice view up her skirt. Lust and Destiny followed her out of the train and Envy soon followed.

"Were do we head to now?" Destiny asked looking around the station.

It was almost empty. A few random people here and there.

"Just follow us" Lust said as she and Envy headed towards the exit.

Desire shrugged her shoulders at her sister before the pair followed them.

After a long walk to the other side of Central they finally stopped in front of a small abandon looking church. Envy opened the door and waited until they were all in the church.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fuzzy: I know the ending wasnt that exciting but still...

Please Review! (Or Flame)


End file.
